(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to anti-theft devices, and more particular to an anti-theft wire protecting at least an adaptor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
During exhibition, manufacturers usually provide demonstration products for customers to try. An anti-theft cable and adaptor ring sets is a common device to keep these demonstration products where they need to be as well as prevent them from being stolen. However, there are also adaptors available in the booth for the customers to test various types of connectivity. These adaptors are often left unnoticed and a large number of them are missing after the exhibition.